The fallen angel
by Retro gemini
Summary: Clary Fray has had a dark past but is drawn to the light when the rock band”fallen angels” come to her school to look for a new dancer. She is intoxicated by thier voices and mesmerized by the lead singer, jace. Will she be able to escape her own personal hell with the help of her own fallen angel. Set in england!
1. Chapter 1

**Description- clary fray has had a dark past but she is suddenly drawn to the light when the rock band "fallen angels" comes to her school to look for a dancer. She is intoxicated by their voices and mesmerised by the main singer, Jace. Will she be able to escape her own personal hell with the help of her own fallen angel?**

 **Oof this is my first fan fiction so I apologise if it terrible, summer has just started so the updates should be frequent but when school starts again they won't be so close together. Sorry. Also I'm from England but not london and I know that most schools have uniform(like mine) but I've decided that here they don't. Well anyways here goes...**

Clary pov 

The ringing of an alarm echoes through the apartment as clary's eyes slowly open and blinking adjust to the light. A groan emits from her mouth, it was Monday morning and she's got school. Some people call it school but clary personally preferred to call it hell, the bullies and the drama, she was just fed up off it all and was in desperate need of an escape wherever she might find one.

Her bare feet patter onto the wooden floor as she clambers out of her bed , bright lights shine through her open window giving her cacti and succulents everything they need to survive. As much as she didn't want to clary got ready for school- Paint splatted mom jeans, a fall out boy t-shirt and finally dr martens, her tiny frame was hidden by baggy clothes, just the way she liked it. She unwillingly dragged a brush through her copper hair and made it presentable following this a mascara brush was swiped over her eyelashes and now she deemed herself presentable.

Clary's legs carried her out of the front door and onto the pavement of the busy streets of London. People already rushing around making their commutes to work and school, all lost faces in a crowd. She'd see the same citizens everyday but nobody looked up and smiled they all just pushed past. Clary Fray was undoubtably the shortest 16 year old but that didn't stop her from been one of the most talented dancers at her school, which only made the bullying worse. Students at school ignored her like the passers by on the street.

Before she knew it clary had got to school and hell had already broke loose, many girls and a few boys where running up and down the corridors screaming and fangirling. "The fallen angels are here!!" She heard someone scream, it couldn't be, her favourite band offall time at school, no way. Her stomach started doing summer saults as if it was competing in gymnastics at the oylimpics inside she was screeching but she had to remain calm. First period was dance- one of her favourite lessons just not with the people in it. With both dread and fear controlling her clary trudged to dance.

She was the first student to arrive there and swiftly walked into the changing room and promptly changed into her dance kit. As soon as she was done she wandered back into the studio and started to stretch nobody could be as flexible as her without stretching, it helped her to maintain all of her tricks. Speaking of her tricks clary's classic tricks were her front aerials , switch leaps and overextended fan kicks. All so well rehearsed they looked effortless.

After about 10 minutes of peace the rest of her class started filling in all gossiping about Jace Herondale( the lead singer of the fallen angels) and sniggering at her. She carried on practicing until the teacher walked in, 5 people following him. Clary wanted to scream! They were here, what everyone was saying was true! To round up her small rehearsal she did a final front aerial and the full room erupted with gasps, it was perfect until her foot slipped and suddenly her full body came crashing to the ground with a thud.

The echo off footsteps approached and her emerald orbs stared into molten gold. A muscular hand was offered as a husky voice said " Hi I'm Jace, that was amazing, you are amazing, come on let me help you get up". Was this really happening, to clary it was too cliche but perfect! She let her small frail hand lock into his calloused tan one and he slowly pulled her up. She was at a loss for words her mouth could barely manage it but finally she quietly said"thank you". He just smirked and walked back to the other 4 members, the rest of the class glaring at Clary, many of the girls green with envy.

 **So that's the first taste of this story. I' m still unsure where this is going but I have a vague idea. Like I said this is my first fanfic so I'm open to criticism as long as it's not too harsh and will help. It's really short but I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you for reading!**

 **Retro Gemini Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back at it again. I'm going to work on writing longer chapters and writing them in advance so then if im unable to write for whatever reason you can still have an update. Like I said last time I'm still unsure where this is going but I just hope it goes alright. I'm trying not to make it cliche but it will probably end up a bit cliche. I'm still in English high school so it won't be perfect but it's the best I'm can do I promise. Thank you for reading, here goes...**

 **Disclaimer- Cassandra Clare owns all the characters I've just put them into this story**

Clary pov 

As he stands there he looks tense and uptight but yet still radiated confidence and a golden aurora surrounds him. Crisp blonde curls shroud his angular face and sharp cheekbones his tan skin is contrasted with his only black clothing. Defined abs where partially visable through his thin ,flimsy t-shirt and his leg muscles standing out in his very skinny jeans. Her brain was jerked from her thoughts when the dance teacher shouted...

"AUDITIONS! I expect everyone to audition exprecially our high achievers.Here we have the 5 members of fallen angels. Jace, the lead singer, Alec who is main guitar, Raphael who is second guitar, Jordan who is base and backing vocals and finally Sebastian on the drums. For their latest music video they want a contemporary dancer able to portray emotion, they have come here to look for that dancer so you will all dance for them then they can choose one lucky dancer to get the job. I wish you all the best of luck."

He called out the names:

Kailie Blue- her dance was very well rehearsed and was filled with lots of facial expression. She had good technical ability but lacked feeling, it felt like something was missing.

Helen Blackthorn- her dance was not so well prepared but clearly had feeling behind it you could see the emotion pulsing through her blood delivering it to her muscles urging them to dance on.

After many more names a final one was called:

"Clary Fray"as she approached the centre of the studio opposite the 5 teens she was consumed by a wave of nausea and worry, what if she messed up again. Struggling to stop shaking she took her starting position the music pulled through her mind intoxicating her every sense and she moved; an arabesque, triple pirouettes,splits, walkovers, switch leaps,fan kicks. Her full body was overwrought with emotion . Finally clary's dance finished with a front aerial , her main aim was to land it and show this band what she was made of. Her face altered as she cleared her mind and took into the preparation did a perfect aerial but again her foot slipped and she came tumbling to the ground again. This time tears rolled down her freackled cheeks and sobs erupted her body. Clary was in fact mortified. She got up the best she could and fled from the scene.

Miss amatis (dance teacher) promptly announced " the auditions are over the boys will have decided by the end of this period but you will find out in assembly at the end of the day when these guys perform. You are free to go to next lesson. Class dismissed"

Clary ran as far as she could until she got to the nearest bathroom, then hid in the stall nearest, all her emotions flooded out and finally she agreed with her family that she was a failure and not worthy. Her full frame was ruined by the fact she had just wreaked her one chance to become famous,popular and liked.

Jace pov

A lot of the dancers that auditioned where the same old thing, nobody stood out, they needed somebody special and different that the public would adore. The final auditionee was the girl from before ,she was tiny, flexible and beyond talented and as Jace thought beautiful.

Her limbs moved so gracefully around the room completing every move with a cerain fluidity making it look effortless.Such elegance it was overwhelming to watch she portrayed so much feeling yet demonstrated so much skill. Jace knee straight away that this was the one they wanted well needed in fact. Her routine neared an end as she did the trick she performed before but again she slipped out of it, before anyone had chance to say or do anything she had slipped away.

The dance teacher concluded the lesson then dismissed everyone including the band. Jace excused himself and then set off to find his redhead. He ran blindly through the forgein corridors until he heard a noise coming from the bathroom, it was her he told himself. Before stepping in he took one final deep breathe and continued, he slowly opened the door and found her sat there. Tears flooding from her eyes like the January rainfall. Jace approached her slowly and placed his arm around her petit firgure and pulled her into him. He whispered words of comfort into her ear making her relax and progressively she fell into his side.

"It's ok to cry just not now and not over this, you was amazing out there and that's why you are going to be dancing in our video!"

Clary could only muster a small squeal but inside she was estatic, this was her chance to shine.

 **Ok I said it would be longer but it isn't sorry. Jace has been a bit too nice to clary so the sarcasm will come later because that's jace. Isabelle, simon and Magnus might make an appearance in the next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm slightly overwhelmed by the nice reviews because in all honestly I wasn't expecting anyone to read it let alone like it.**

 **Grstormy- thank you so much, I'm really hoping I stick at this story and not give up, atm I'm trying to update daily but as I start doing more it won't be so often :(**

 **CarissaCampbell- I agree completely, I picked such a cliche storyline for a reason because I want to put a really big plot twist on it soon. Thank you so much for taking your time to review :)**

 **Also I kinda had an idea for another story clace again but set in 1960s New York during the hippie movement. Clary would be a free-spirited artist wanting to see the world and Jace would be a musician wanting fame. It wouldn't be a long story but I'm still contemplating it. I don't even know tbh.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary's pov 

Clary got home that night and couldn't stop crying, why did she have to be so talented, why did she have to get the part. It would only make her life worse been exposed to the public. Her mind was blurry and she was so unsure of what she wanted, should she just tell him that she didn't want to do it and let him down or follow through and let him down more.

Screams were silenced by her pillow as she let out every bit of emotion left within her. It was going to go wrong and then her life would be destroyed and not only would she embarrass herself but embarrass Jace as well for picking her. Eventually a wave of sleep over washed her like an ebony blanket had been placed over her eyes. She was exhausted from the crying and the excitement. As she drifted away to a far off place the demons invaded her head,the catalysts of nightmares, her own personal destruction.

The next morning rolled around and clary got ready for school again with more dread and fear than yesterday. It was the looks in the hall and the whispers that followed her. Jocelyn called to her from the kitchen a quick farewell and a "have a good day honey!". She really was oblivious caught up in her own fantasy world of art.

School was as busy as usual, the halls packed with people making noise, Jace and his band were back today, they were supposed to be giving a speech in assembly and arranging the dates for the music video shoot with clary. She was both excited yet so nervous for it, she didn't know where it would put her afterwards, would she gain fame or plummet back down to being a nobody.

Clary was dressed nicely today- black shorts, lacy black camisole top and converse tied onto her feet. Her hair was arranged in two braids the red mass looking slightly controlled and slick, foundation covered her freackles yet not hiding them completely her eyelashes again coated in mascara. Clary was one of those people who didn't need much makeup to look pretty.

She walked to the assembly and got herself mentally prepared to face Jace again. The whole band was stood upon the stage at the front of the hall, Jace was slouching against a chair smirking and winking to all the girls who walked in, he's such a flirt clary thought. Alec looked more embarrassed than anything stood there in the corner wearing a baggy jumper, the rest of the boys flexing their muscles while setting up the bands equipment. She decided to find a seat in the back corner so she would be hidden from the other students, her fingers itched to draw Jaces sharp features, his face was in fact a specimen of beauty yet clary knew she would never have a chance with him for she was 16 and in her last year of high school whereas he was 18 and a music sensation.

The bustling of people came to a finish when Jace cleared his throat on stage he proceeded to give a speech abour believing in yourself and not giving up on your dreams and ambitions. Clary has heard this so many times she'd given up on even believing it was even a tiny bit true because deep down she knew it wasn't especially not for her. The speech came to an end and he then gave the school a chance to get photos and signatures of the whole band, everyone was screaming and wailing at the opportunity to get so close to these boys. Time passed and eventually the rest of the school had finished fangirling so jace approached clary.

"Hey, I've talked to the school and they have said that you are allowed a few days off school to film the video, so I think we should start on Thursday." His voice was husky and thick with a typical strong British accent.

"Yes that sounds cool, where are we filming it and at what times?" Clary replied

"We don't really know at the minute we kinda want to just drive around and do load of different shots then we can decide from there if you get my vibes. I'll give you my phone number then you can always make sure you know what you are doing, I'll text you more details tonight."

"Thank you for this."she said as she passed him her iPhone and he added his number to her contacts.

They proceeded to hug but was broken apart when Raphael wolf whistled, Jace did a not so appropriate hand gesture and clary just smirked. She turned to walk off but was bid farewell by a chorus of "goodbye" and "see you on Thursday".

For once clary felt good about something, she was looking forward to Thursday but her dread returned when she stepped into the corridor and kailie was waiting for her.

"Who do you think you are Clarissa, stealing my thunder and stealing my part. That was my chance to be famous not yours so stop now. If you had even a shred of respect you would back out now but your too cowardly. I hope you fail a front aerial again and break your neck , freak." She spat the words at her like she was vermin clary physically recoiled from the bully and slowly backed away, she didn't want all this attention.

 **Thank you for reading, idrk what's gonna happen next so ye , I've got plans now for the long term story and Isabelle and Simon are gonna be in it soon- there will also be sizzy and Malec :))**

 **Also has anyone got any suggestions as to what the song for the music video can be because my mind is pretty much blank**

 **Retro Gemini x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've legit just finished writing chapter 3 and I'm starting this one , I'm saving this for tomorrow tho because I'm updating wayyy to frequently. Part of thsi chapter will be texting then Isabelle and Simon will make thier apperence and so will Magnus:) pls review because I want to know what people think of this with it been my first.**

 **Weirdoonthecorner.10555- I don't know anything about music lmao because I'm a dancer so please carry on sharing your knowledge and thank you :))**

 **Here goes chapter 4...**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary's pov

Clary had all her books and supplies laid out over her bed and was currently in a state of frustration doing her maths homework, trigonometry should be illegal she thought. She was deep in thought until an annoying buzzing sound came from her phone it indicated she had a text:

 _Jace: Hi, this is jace:)x_

Clary: hey, any more info on the shoot??

 _Jace: yes, why I text actually, we are going to pick you up from your school on Thursday at 8:30am, we are just going to drive around London and see what different spots we can get then complile them all together! Sound good ??_

Clary: sounds amazing! What will I be wearing may I ask ?

 _Jace: Well what I wanted wasn't exactly appropriate ;)but we have a full team of hair and makeup and costume so they are gonna to get that all sorted._

Clary: I've never done anything this big before I'm kinda nervous, what if the world hates me??

 _Jace: If they saw even half of what I saw in you they would find it impossible to hate you! Your so talented anyways I've got to go rehearse but I'll text you later :)x_

Clary: Have fun at rehearsals, I've got ballet now anyway:(

True to her word clary packed the remainder of her homework away and started to get ready to go to ballet. She pulled on white ballet tights and a black lacy leotards, she scraped back her ginger curls into a very neat bun and finally put on leggings over her tights and ugg boots to protect her feet from the harsh stones on the street.

In her bag she stuffed her pointe shoes and a change of clothes for her acrobatics later, because she had to ride the underground she grabbed her sketch book and set of drawing pencils.

Once she deemed herself ready to leave she picked up her backpack and placed it in her shoulder, on the way out she found a note from her mum it read- Gone to the art convention in France, the one I told you about , will be back next Friday. Have fun at the music thing. I've left money for groceries and ballet class! Love you mum Xx

So she was home alone for over a week- how nice.Looking at the time clary dashed out otherwise she would miss her train. Her commute on the train was boring but her sketch book entertained her she did a sketch of Jace but she adorned his back with black feathered wings to go with the name of his band. He looked so peaceful in the drawing if only he looked like it in real life.

Finally she arrived at her dance school, she paid her fees then wandered into ballet. She tied her pointe shoes onto her feet and started to warm up she proceeded into her lesson for one hour then got changed for Arco ( **A/N if you don't know what this is it's acrobatics and it's gymnastics and dance mixed together** ). She was supposed to be practicing her front aerial so then she could do it perfectly at the video shoot. After many attempts it was perfect. She felt the desire to tell jace, she grabbed her phone and text him:

Clary: Finally perfected my front aerial ready for Thursday!

 _Jace: ooh can't wait for it in the video , do you want to FaceTime and show me??_

Clary: of course!

Clary accepted the FaceTime call from Jace and greeted him with a smile he was beaming back at her through the screen. She set up her phone at the side of the mat and got ready for her trick. She took a run and a jump into it then got her full rotation over but a scream echoed throughout the room on the landing , her full weight and been placed into her right ankle and suddenly she was crying on the floor in a heap. Shouts of despair came from her phone , panic was filled in jaces voice. The dance teacher came running in her stance filled with worry.

Clary was lifted from the floor and rushed into a car, in the process someone handed her phone and she came face to face with a very panic ridden Jace. "I'll meet you at the hospital!" He screamed and with that he got up ended the FaceTime and grabbed his jacket. Clary watched out of the window trying to remain calm and ignore the intense pain coming from her ankle and knee but eventually she couldn't take it and slowly let the dark veil consume her as she slipped into darkness...

 **So I'm sorry this one is a little shorter it's just I wanted to end it at this point. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Retro Gemini Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy, Gemini here , I've not got two chapters today and I'm only writing this late on because I've been at dance and gymnastics all day, I'm now sat outside in my Duvet at like 11pm writing this.Thank you everyone who has reviewed it means the world to me.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Here goes chapter 5...**

Jaces pov

His heart shattered as he heard the screeches in pain through his phone and he knew that it wouldn't be ok. His senses where overwhelmed by the undeyable feeling of fear as he felt the coppery iron taste in his mouth. Stalling her waited to see what was happen each second adding to his anticipation. When he found out she would be going to the hospital he jumped up grabbed his leather jacket and helmet, ended the FaceTime and ran to the garage(almost falling down the stairs in the process) to get his bike. Within seconds he had mounted his motorbike and had driven out into the busy London traffic.

The ques on the roads where awful, cars where piled hi and so far back, Jace been the reckless teenager he was pulled out of his lane and ducked in and out of traffic at high speed. He ignored all the horns that where echoing through the street and his ears and just put his head down. He only had one place where he needed to be and it wasn't stuck in the nighttime London traffic.Jace drove though the west end past all the illuminated theatres and shining lights of glamour. They where going to film part of the video there. Even if she was unable to do the video her take her there someday.

Finally after a painstaking journey he arrived at the hospital, he rushed into a parkingbay, turned off the engine of his bike and sprinted inside. Not knowing his way he ran aimlessly through the white sterile corridors until he spotted a small figure with ginger hair sitting in a waiting room, she was sat alone tears streaming from her emerald green obs onto her porcelain complexion. Jace ran and encased her in muscular arms absorbing her warmth for he was cold from the nighttime breeze. Two tiny hands where placed on his waist as she hugged him back.

"Why are you alone?" Jace questioned as he sat in the rickety seat next to her.

"Well my mum is in France and can't get back and my dance teacher rushed back to the studio after I assured her I would be ok."

"You shouldn't have to be alone , not when you are in so much pain."

"Well I'm not alone anymore I'm in the best company I could be. I don't know you very well but I like you Jace."

Jaces heart skipped a beat, in his head he knew that she was sincere about it and not just a crazed fan trying to get close to him.

Clary's pov

Did she seriously just tell him that, was she stupid he would probably think she was an obsessive fan wanting to go out with him. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she knew she was blushing.

"Clary you are so cute when you blush." And with that clary's full face was on fire as she turned a vibrant shade of ruby. At this moment jaces phone started to ring as a beautiful woman appeared on the screen with long black hair and striking blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry it's my sister and it's probably urgent I ahve to take this."

"It's ok don't worry about it." Clary replies but before she knew it he had stood up and answered the phone but put it on speaker.

She could vaguely hear thier conversation n and what was was hearing wasn't making her pleased at all..

"Hey babe what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you is that a crime?" The voice on the other end had a sickly sweet tone to it yet sounded so phoney at the same time

"Well I can't really talk right now I'm kinda busy."

A rather large humph came from the other end of the phone and after a large pause the voice responded..

"Are you with another girl, are you fed up of me!"

"No it's band stuff I've already told you." Clary was shocked at this, from what she had heard it clearly wasn't his sister in the phone but it wasn't her place to question it. She stopped listening as they said farewells and love you because it made her feel sick in the stomach.

He returned as if nothing had happened and put his arm around clary's shoulders as a natural reaction she leaned in letting him give her comfort. They sat like that for hours waiting for Clary to be called in, they talked about everything,Jace shared his life story...

"Well my life was all perfect until I was 8 when during the night my house got set on fire. I narrowly escaped but my parents didn't because they were to busy trying to get me out. I still blame myself, I can remember the amber glow consuming my full house and the smoke intoxicating my lungs. It was the worst day of my life. But since then the lightwoods adopted me and then fallen angels was formed so it's got a lot better since then" Clary was trying her hardest not cry about this because although she didn't have a dad ,having to witness that at 8 years old was far worse. To lighten the mood again Clary told jace about how she got enrolled in dance and about all her achievements in art and the likes.

Soon her name was called by a nurse and she was carried by Jace into the room. Without questioning his presence she greeted the pair and got to work explaining what exactly was wrong with Clary.

"So looking at the x-ray we took when you first got her you have broken two bones within your ankle. The fractures aren't to serious luckily but you will need you ankle in a cast and crutches. Due to the nature of it you will need 6-8 weeks for it to recover so no dancing seen as that is how you did it in the first place. Before we administer any treatment we are going to need parents permission and it's obvious that this young chap here isn't your father!" She said the last part with a chuckle

"Well the only problem is my mum is in France and my dad is dead."

"Don't worry I'll just ring your mum the only problem is you are going to have to stay with someone until she gets back because you are going to hardly be able to walk."

"It's ok she can stay with me and the lightwoods until her mum gets back, you probably know Robert seen as he is a doctor here."

"Yes I do and that's perfect , let me just pop out and ring your mum."

Clary smiled "Thank you so much jace I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's ok it will be nice to spend some more tim worth yiu they probably won't expect you at school for the next few days anyway, so you can spend them with me!"

"Sounds charming." Clary said her voice was dripping with sarcasm although she knew that she was going to enjoy it.

The nurse came back and potted clary's ankle and got her crutches. They were then dismissed, it was 3am.

"You can come and stay at mine for the rest of the night tgen tomorrow morning we can go get you your stuff."

"Thanks again for this , how are we getting to your house exactly?"

"I'll ring Alec and tell him to bring the car , he can them ride my bike home and I'll drive you."

Alec turned up in about 20 minutes, he looked very sleep deprived and slightly annoyed.

"I hope you appreciate this jace" he said as he put on Jace's helmet and mounted his bike without getting jaces reply he had sped off into the darkness of the night.

Jace lifted clary into the car and slowly exited the car park but before he knew it Clary had fallen asleep.

 **This chapter is no doubt the longest so far ( thsi document ha shot over 2k words) I just didn't know where to stop! It's now 1am and I'm still sat outside writing anyways I'm going to bed now to get som well deserved rest but will be writing and uploading chapter 6 (and maybe 7) tomorrow.**

 **Please please please review because I want to know what you think and it means so much to me on my first fan fix!**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Retro Gemini Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyooo everyone! I'm back again!**

 **CarissaCampbell-Well it's a really minor detail but the girl's eyes were blue. Is it really Isabelle??**

 **Endzi-I think Clary is happy she's staying with Jace too ;)**

 **I haven got anything else to say other than I don't own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary's pov

She woke up in a unfamiliar bed and the walls that surrounded her where plain white with barely any decoration. The bed was at least queen sized and had the most luxurious duck feather pillows, her duvet was thick and covered in silk bed linen. Her phone was laid on the bedside table beside her and said it was 2pm! She was late for school. She tried to scramble out of bed but was stopped when she felt a rather perculiar heavy weight on her right leg. Then last night care flooding back to her, the aerial,her landing,the hospital and Jace.

As of right on cue a rather perky looking Jace strutted through the threshold of the bedroom door. He carried a tray filled with an English breakfast complimented by an apple and a glass of organic orange juice, Clary inwardly smiled he'd done this for her! As soon as he set it down in front of her she got to work on eating the rather large portion of breakfast.

"Somebody is a little hungry this morning." Jace chuckled out in a rather surprised manner.

"Breaking your ankle is exhausting!"

At that moment a beautiful woman walked through the door her full composition was stunning, her black hair tumbled down to the end of her back, her skin was slightly tanned and compliment her eyes as dark as the night sky. Her outfit was clearly from a designer boutique and screamed expensive. She tottered around in 7 inch heels making her look even taller than she was."Hiiii , I'm Isabelle,Jaces adopted sister I'm sure he's mentioned me before. But you can call me Izzy by the way!"

"Nice to meet you Izzy, I'm Clary!"

"I'm so happy there is going to be another girl around for a week or so it gets boring living with brothers. When you are feeling a bit better we can have a makeover!!" Clary looked at Jace with a look of apprehension, makeovers weren't really clary's thing.

"I'm sure you can but for now please let Clary have some peace to get better." Jace stepped in and saved her

"I hope you aren't just trying to get in her pants Jace like every other girl you've brought home."

"I'm not this time." He replied slightly taken aback

"You've said that before."Isabelle said solemnly as she left the room.

Clary just shook it off and carried on eating the delicious breakfast, how could a 17 year old boy make such a good meal and an amazing start to her day. She ate it all apart from the eggs.

"What's up with the eggs? Where they not good enough for you ??" He said with a smile

"I just don't like eggs sorry, can we go and get my stuff soon?"

"Yep just give me 10 minutes to get ready."

Clary took this spare time to check her phone she had a few messages from her mum and a couple of missed calls. Having 10 minutes she rang her mother. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hi mum."

"Hello dear, how's your leg? are you ok? are the people you are staying with nice??"

"My leg is still broken, I'm ok, the people are lovely it's Jaces family."

"Alright as long as you are feeling ok, France is beautiful. I'm currently in Normandy but I'm going to travel to Paris soon, the views have been spectacular and so breathtaking,I've took some gorgeous photos I'll show you them all when I get back. My painting has become amazing because I've just had so much inspiration here. Anyways I need to go or I'll miss my taxi."

"Have a nice time , I love you mum."

"I love you so much darling too, goodbye!" And with that she ended the call.

About 5 minutes later jace walked back in looking as sexy as ever , his hair screamed "I spent a load of time trying to get my hair to look like I just got out of bed" and his outfit was all black, his skinny jeans had rips in the knees and his dr martens just added to the whole bad boy look.

Thrown over his full attire was the same leather jacket he wore last night. His face looked gaunt with large bags under his eyes , suppose it was the late night yesterday.

"You all ready to go?" Seen as clary had no clothes she was still dressed in the same stuff she was last night but she has redone her hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be , I might be slow because I'm not used to crutches."

"Don't worry we have all day so you don't have to rush, you might need some help down the stairs though."

As Jace suggested Clary did need help down the stairs so he just sweeper her from her feet and carried her like she was his bride with her crutches in one hand. The rest of the trip was uneventful, a car ride around London to her apartment, she packed her suitcase with enough clothes to last her a while. It was dark by the time they had finished, it looked like a blanket had been placed over the city.Jace then loaded her case into the boot of his Mercedes and they drove off.

"Can I show you a place?" Jace asked

"Go ahead I'm open for adventure."

With that he sped off (with a smirk) in another direction into soho the more dangerous part of town. "Im going to show you the best place to eat and there's no denying it."

Clary just laughed as she absorbed the atmosphere, bright lights from tiny shops, shadows lurking around corners, shady people down alleyways normally ah W would have been scared but she knew that Jace would protect her. Although it did seem rather dodgy around this area it had a different sort of life to it, the sort that only came alive at night it was more of a nocturnal place where darkness strived.

Finally they arrived at a diner on the corner of one of the dimly lit streets, in bright lights it said TAKIS DINER. It looked like it was taken straight from 1950 but It had a homely sort of feel and you could already smell the delicious fumes coming from the food. Jace stepped out of car first and then went around to help Clary hobble out. He put his arm around her to guide her into the restaurant and they where greeted by a perky looking waitress, she guided the couple to a ruby booth near a window the glaring lights reflecting onto the table.

"What do you usually get??"Clary inquired

"The coconut pancakes here are to die for!"

The waitress came back and took an order for two plates for coconut pancakes each giving off a partly greasy partly tasty smelll but it made Clary's stomach rumble. Jace has already started tucking into his large plateful like he was a vulture, he looked as if he hadn't been fed in weeks. Clary followed his actions and began to tuck in, he said they were to die for but this was just something else, perfection on a plate?maybe.

A blonde waitress kept eyeing up Jace from the bar and it made an uneasy green feeling rise in Clary's chest, was that a pang of jealousy. She felt a wave of possessiveness take her, Jace was with her not here to be with a waitress.

They soon finished their pancakes and paid the blonde waitress at the bar openly flirting with Jace, he did seem bothered about it and when walking out put his arm around Clary like she belonged to him, up yours waitress.

Was it jealousy?

 **So I wrote this at the gym lmao. It's kinda rubbish sorry but it's quite long so I suppose it makes up for it. It seems like Jocelyn doesn't care about her daughter there is reason for that. Please review! :))**

 **Retro Gemini Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy friends , there's only like 9 people reading this and it makes me kinda sad because I put so much time into it and can't even get it into double figures:((**

 **Please, please,please review because I want your thoughts and it keeps me going. I'm gonna slow down the updates I'm thinking 3 times a week.I'm busy this weekend staying somewhere so no writing then.**

 **Also I'm gonna leave a question at the end for people to answer in the reviews because I want to know peoples opinions and stuff about them !!**

 **Anyways rant over - disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare!**

Clary's pov 

7 days later...

Clary woke up again in one of The Lightwoods guest rooms she followed the same mundane morning routine as yesterday. Stuggling out of bed, hobbling to the onsuite getting a shower while stuggling not to slip, changing into a new outfit then meeting Jace outside for breakfast. They passed the days watching movies and eating all sorts of snacks, occasionally they got pizza. Every so often Izzy would join them and watch movies and just keep Clary entertained. For the first time in ages Clary felt like she actually had friends who wanted to be with her and spend time with her, although the days were repetitive and slowly getting boring having company her own age made it much better.

Having a broken ankle wasn't as bad as Clary thought it would be Jace ensured she got enough rest but also enough exercise to counterbalance the hours spent sitting down. She was slightly mortified when she couldn't join him on his morning run everyday because that was something that could always clear her head and make her feel awake.

A really strong bond had slowly started forming with Jace having to rely on him had developed a lot of trust, it felt like she had known him forever when it was only just over a week. Her mum was going to be back 2 days and as much as she had missed her she was blissful at the lightwoods because when she was home again she would be home alone all night while Jocelyn is at work and forced to go to school during the day to endure endless torture.

Tonight the lightwoods were having a family dinner and Clary was invited so Isabelle volenteered her services and said she would help her with her hair and makeup. Seen as clary had no formal dresses Isabelle decided they would spend their morning dress shopping. Clary got dressed into an old band t-shirt and tied a knot in the bottom and then put on plain black leggings. Picking up her crutches and putting them in place she struggled into the hallway.

Steam erupted from the bathroom door as a half naked Jace walked through. A single white towel was draped from his waist although it hung low on his hipbones, his abs were shown off in all thier tan glory, it looked like a scene from a movie as he was shrouded by the white smoke. A smirk adorned his face as he looked at Clary standing there speechless.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked with a wink

Clary remained speechless. Jace walked over and Leaned it to her , she quickly turned rigid. He placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear " If you are looking for a nude model im not in the mood."his lips broke out into a cheeky grin.

This brought her back to the present "I'll call you again when you are in the mood then." She winked at him like he had done before and now it was Jaces turn to be speechless. Luckily he was saved by Isabelle strutting out of her room in 6inch heels, she had a miniskirt on and a lacy blouse, a long pendant hung from her neck adding sparkle to the look. In her hand she carried a black leather Micheal kors bag which completed the whole outfit.

"Are you ready to go shopping!!" She squealed as she started charging down the stairs, Clary set off after her at a much slower pace. She waved goodbye to Jace as he blew her a kiss.

After a gruelling 4 hours of hobbling around shops Clary got back to thier Kensington town house and collapsed into the sofa, this was by far the most exercise she had done on her and ankle and the consequence was definitely not worth it. Pains shot up her leg and she tried her best not to cry as it felt as if electricity had been injectied into her veins. Eventually the pain got too much and slowly the water fell from her eyes rolling down her cheeks.

"Clary please don't cry." Jace said as he wandered up to the sofa

"It.. just ..hurts so much after walking on it for at least 3 soulid hours." She said inbetween sobs

He hugged her into his chest not caring that his t-shirt would soon be tear stained and wet for all he cared about at that moment in time was the small teen in his arms in a lot of pain. She raised her head to look him in the eye then glanced down to his lips, he couldn't take it any longer as he lowered his lips onto her soft ones. All Clary could feel was magic, sparks clearly flew and before they knew it had turned into a very passionate make out session.

They were interrupted when Isabelle called Clary's name from the third floor. "Don't worry we can finish this later."Clary said as she gathers her crutches "I intend to" Jace replies as he left one last gentle peck on her lips.

 **Sooooo they kissed! So for clarification of ages-**

 **Clary-16**

 **Jace -17**

 **Isabelle-18**

 **Alec(appearing next chapter)-19**

 **Simon(also appearing next chapter)-17**

 **Magnus(appearing next chapter)-21**

 **Anyways it's gonna get a whole lot more complicated next chapter so read on!! Sorry for the late update I've been busy:((**

 **Question- where in the world are you from??**

 **Because I'm from England but I want to know where else my story is been read.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I love you all!!**

 **Retro Gemini Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back and its 1am lmao! I've been told by so many people that I look like Clary so I'm dying my hair to make it more ginger:)) Also I'm rly sick at the moment so I apologise for the bad quality and lack of updates, I'm sorry!**

 **Evinset- it's so great to have readers from so far W away! Also I'd hang onto that clace moment it won't last long *mischevous smirk*x**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing I hope you are having a nice day!**

 **Disclaimer-all characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

Clary's pov

By the time Isabelle was done with Clary she looked stunning. Her makeup was natural yet made her look so beautiful, a shade of copper was applied to her eyelids followed by the perfect winged eyeliner. Her eyelashes were curled and plumped up by mascara. Finally her lips they were a deep shade of Scarlett. She simply looked breathtaking.

Her ginger curls where pulled back into an elegant braided updo with only a few stands to frame her face. The crown braid was comfy yet had a look of something royal. It looked amazing on Clary. The thing that made her look so good however was her dress, it was both old fashioned yet modern but also a timeless classic. The top part was a V-neck and the full bodice was made entirely of navy blue lace, the flowing skirt was the same shade as the top but made out of many layers of satin and silk. Her hardest thing would be walking on her crutches but it was worth it.

Isabelle was dressed up to the same standard her makeup considered of-silver eyeshadow, black winged eyeliner, fake eyelashes and plum lipstick. Her hair was gently curled and down shrouding her shoulders and back ,the dress she was wearing was a beautiful deep purple and hugged her curvy figure until it flared out slightly at the bottom. It had no real design on it apart from a few roses made out of the same material near to the shoulder.

"Thank you so much Izzy, I look so good and so do you!"

"It's ok I've been wanting to give you a makeover for a while now I expected the results to be good but not this good. You look absolutely beautiful, nobody will believe what has got them. I can't wait for the reactions Clare-bear!" The more clary thought about it that nickname wasn't that bad.

They both gave off a little squeal and hugged, Clary had never had a friend like Izzy before, she'd never had anyone she could turn to for beauty tips and makeovers but she was so happy she had Izzy now. Isabelle picked up Clary's crutches and gave them to her, with a genuine smile she said "Let's go knock em dead clare!"

With that Isabelle strutted out in 7inch heels, Clary slowly followed balancing on her crutches, fortunately her fractured ankle meant that she didn't have to wear heels. When they reached the bottom of the stairs there were 4 boys waiting there for the girls- Jace and then 3 she didn't know. Jaces mouth dropped slightly when he saw Clary, she looked so beautiful and sexy in that dress.

Izzy ran straight to a geeky looking one with brown curls and glasses, he wore jeans with a shirt and suit jacket. After she'd finished hugging him she introduced clary to each one.

The one with glasses was Simon and Isabelle's boyfriend, the tall slender boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes was Alec and that was Jace and Izzy's brother. Next to Alec stood a sparkly Asian man with a controversial taste in music , this was Magnus, Alec's glittery boyfriend.

"Where is mum and Dad" Alec inquired

"Mum is probably flapping around the kitchen cooking the largest dinner while Dad ,well he's gone to pick up Max from boarding school." Jace replied

"I don't know why they carry on sending him there he is literally the sweetest boy and he deserves to be at home more." Alec said with a rather annoyed tone.

Speak of the devil is the common phrase but as Alec said that they all heard a key get put into the lock and then turned. Before they knew it a scrawny boy of around 10 with black locks came charging in, his face lit up when he saw Jace And he instantly ran to him and gave him a hug he then moved onto Alec then finally Izzy. Maryse finally made an appearance and she too gave Max a hug.

"Dinner is ready!" She announced and led the others into the dining room. This was by far the most ornate room in the house and it showed off thier wealth, among the long table there was many different dishes on silver platters all looking very edible and inviting.

"I thought Aline was coming tonight Jace?" Maryse asked

"I don't know I haven't spoke to her in a while to be honest." He replied not even bothered

"She'll probably turn up late, not very good with time that girl."

"Shes not very good with anything that requires thought." Jace said

"JONATHON CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE!" Both Robert and Maryse both scolded clearly annoyed with their son.

Jace took that as his cue to sit down and be quiet. A tall black haired girl strutted into the room with a short tight dress on in an awful shade of burnt fushia, it exposed her legs and showed off her 7 inch heels. Her face was plastered with makeup and to finish off the look she had a thick coating of pink lip gloss on her lips.

"Jaceyyyyyy" she cooed

" Hi Aline" he said as he got up half heartedly to greet her

"Clary, this is Aline. My fiancé."

 **I was desperate to write more but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger also I don't know if it's the same anywhere else but you can get married at 16 in England with parents permission that's why Jace is allowed to be engaged at 17. Also they haven't completely forgot about the video but clary's health comes first, I'm thinking they can do it when she's better maybe?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Obviously a lot happened last chapter with everyone getting introduced and a GIANT plot twist I usually hate fanfic authors who do that but I just think it needed something more interesting. Jaces band will be back in it soon and once Clary's ankle is better she will be dancing again. She's going to return to school once Jocelyn is back but stil keep in touch with the herondales/lightwoods. I know where I want this story to end its just getting in there. I'm going to work on getting my chapters much longer but still ensure quality. I warn you that there is a bit of swearing :)**

 **Also if you are interested in niche memes find me on Instagram @retro_Geminii**

Clary's pov

"Clary , this is Aline, my fiancé"

Nausea washed over Clary in a large overwhelming wave like the sea waves that knock surfers off their boards. He'd kissed ,her first kiss, while he was engaged to somebody else, somebody in Clarys eyes who was much more beautiful. The room was spinning , voices calling her name trying to get her back to the present, but instead she let the darkness consume her.

Jaces pov

A pang of guilt passes through Jace as his intense longing for Clary continues but the need to be with Aline consumes him. The pressure of his parents would always be a big one , forcing him to conform into a perfect memeber of society even when he didn't want to.

The red headed girl slowly started to fall towards the floor and Jace knew what he had to do, he dropped Aline from his embrace and ran straight to Clary. He cushioned her body from the harsh fall onto the wooden floor, she lay there dead still in his arms although she had only fainted.

She looked so tiny as if she would break , her porcelain face like one of a doll, her large orbs covered by dainty copper eyelids and long thick black lashes.

"Jace take her upstairs, Izzy run a cold bath, it should wake her up. Robert,max and Aline stay down here and be calm."

Aline sniggered. "Fancy a slut ruining our dinner party!"

"Shut the fuck up Aline" Jace said warning in his voice.

Jace picked her up off the ground effortlessly, her weight was so little it was so easy. Her body curled into his defined chest her warm breath fluttering on his bare neck. The long silk skirt of her dress fluttered behind him as he clambered up the stairs with a beautiful girl in his arms. He could feel the water fill his eyes when he started to think that it was his fault, he shouldn't of led her on but something in him was a burning desire to love her and protect her from the world.

He laid her on the bed as Izzy ran water into his ensure bath. "Jace take off her dress and bring her here!" Isabelle called over the loud sound of running water. Doing as he was told he unzipped her dress from behind, slid the lace off her shoulders and finally pulled it off her completely. Laying there with barely any clothes on she looked so skinny, her ribs and hip bones protruded from her skin. He picked her up once more his hands tingling when they touched the smooth skin of her back. He laid her down in the water and slowly watched her regain consciousness. Izzy looked so happy at the fact she was awake again, Jace was so happy it wasn't anything bad.

"Sorry , I don't know what happened then. I thought you said that you had a fiancé and I just lost it completely."

A guilty look returned to my face as she turned pale and slightly green. "You have a fiancé don't you?" Clary said her voice cracking and her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Sadly yes."

She suddenly got up out of the water and grabbed a towel off the rail, wrapped it around her body then hobbled to the door. " LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING JACE HERONDALE! YOU MAY BE PART OF A FAMOUS BAND AND LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE SEX GOD BUT THAT DOESNT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT ME, AN UGLY NOBODY, LIKE SHITE. I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THERE WAS SOMETHING SPECIAL WITH YOU, I LET MYSELF FALL THINKING I WOULD BE CAUGHT BUT TONIGHT IVE HIT THE STONE FLOOR. YOU KISSED ME KNOWING THAT YOU WERE ENGAGED THE FULL TIME, NOW THATS JUST LOW. I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING BUT YOU WERE CLEARLY JUST USING ME . I WISH YOUD NEVER PICKED ME BECAUSE THEN I WOULDNT OF HAD TO TALK TO SUCH AN ASSHOLE CALLED JACE HERONDALE." She screamed it all letting every single built up emotion out but by the end of it she juts collapsed against the tile wall, her body complied into a pile of towel as tears and sobs flooded from her.

" Get out Jace, go see your slut Downstairs."Isabelle said venom infecting her voice.

He did as she said but instead of going downstairs he rushed to his open window and lowered his body out, every muscle tensed as he tried to find the ledge of the window below. Once his feet touched it he let go dropping then finally he jumped to the ground and ran. He didn't know where but he had to get out. His vision was blurred by tears and all the bright lights of the city merged into one big colour. The noise of car and people was overwhelming so jace ran to the one place he was always welcome - Jordan's house.

Cars sped past and the fumes intoxicated his head making him dizzier than before. He stumbled through the alleys until he arrived at the green door of Jordan's appartment. He let his fist collide with the door in a poor attempt to knock but his brown haired tan friend answers the door, he was shirtless and in plaid pj bottoms.

"What's up mate?" His gruff voice asked

"I messed up bro." Jace cried

Jordan then embraced Jace in his muscular arms. " you can have my bed I'll have the couch but I want a full explainations.

 **Sooo this was breaking my heart writing it but there gonna be jace confessing to Jordan next chapter and clary's feeling on the full thing. Also what should jace do about Aline, please suggest something because I'm kinda stuck, obviously they are gonna split up but Idk how.**

 **Thanks for reading please review!**

 **Retro Gemini Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sry I've been really ill and I keep passing out but I'm feeling a bit better now. Thank you to the guest who keeps reviewing:))**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary pov

Clary collapsed into a puddle tears flooding out of her eyes lol a river gushing to the sea. "Izzy!" She cried "He kissed me and for a second I thought it was going to be alright, that I was gonna be safe but he's engaged!"

A shy look approached Isabelle's face her quiet voice sounded into the room " I'm so sorry for not telling you but I can't believe he kissed you. I thought you were just friends and that was it but I always knew and now I feel so guilty for not telling you. Please don't hate me!"

"I could never hate you Izzy only the jerk that is called your brother, he completely disregarded my feelings"

They both cried , Izzy out of guilt, Clary out of heartache, at least they both had each other. After a few wasted minutes they got changed into pjs and watched a movie. Nobody else in the house questioned them.

Maryse and Robert lead Aline out profoundly apologing for the disaster that had happened. Alec and Magnus disappeared upstairs to "hang out" so that's what the teenagers were calling it now. Max rushed upstairs grabbed a manga book and then slowly approached Jace's bedroom door.

His naive child called for jace as he gently tapped his fist on the door but there was no reply, with a swift strong movement his scrawny arms bust open the door to reveal an empty room the only movement coming from the crisp cold curtains blowing in the late night air.

"MOM!!" He shouted "JACE HAS GONE" despair was in his voice as he searched for his idol.

Jaces pov

The two muscular boys sat on Jordan's battered couch , tears spilling out of Jaces eyes.

"Bro, tell me what's up I've never seen you so broken?"

"Clary!"

"What's up with Clary what's happened?"

"I love her dude!"

"But what about Aline??"

"That's what happened, I kissed Clary , I fell for her the whole time I was engaged! I don't want Aline thats what my parents wanted not me! I've now broken Clary's heart and mine is shattered. What have I done Jordan , what have I done??"

"Mate your head over heels for Clary. If you don't want to be with Aline finish it with her but the media is going to go wild, it's bad enough you've been out of the public eye all week they are beginning to expect something. Anyway Stephen ( **A/N thier manager** ) wants us in the office tomorrow to discuss new album and so called exciting things. You've got to sort yourself out bro"

"Can I crash here tonight , I can't face seeing Clary until my head is in a better place. Have you got any drink ?"

"I don't think it's the best idea but I'm going to bed now but you know where my whiskey is kept but remember we've got stuff on tomorrow."

With that Jordan walked through the room and headed into his bedroom Jace heard the door click shut and he knew that was his cue to go and get the alcohol from under the sink. A large bottle of Jack Daniels sat there the copper liquid infused with a woody taste , his large hands clasped around the neck of it as he prepared himself to drink away his sorrows. He didn't bother with a glass he just wanted the liquid to enter his system and make him forget about everything.

Jace returned to the sofa in the living room and started drinking , he let the alcohol flood into his body and before he knew it he was intoxicated. His eyelids threatened to shut and he let them, he couldn't remember what had happened with Clary at this moment in time and that was his only aim. His body drifted into a dreamless sleep on the sofa, he was absorbed into darkness.

The next morning...

"JACE!" A manly hoarse voice shouted , he could hear a shower but he couldn't figure out where he was. Jaces head pounded over and over like it was a drum his vision was blurred and hazy. He let the darkness take him again as his head hit the soft seat of the padded sofa.

 **Ok I've been seriously ill , I'm so sorry but I'm hoping to be a bit better and writing more soon , it's a really short chapter but that's just because I wanted to upload some content! I'm thinking updates on wednesdays and Sunday's?? Let me know your thoughts Xx**

 **Thank you for reading pls review**

 **Retro gemini Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm really sorry for literally no updates recently I'm not making excuses but I've got a lot going on and I've bruised all of my hip bone :((**

 **I've got an idea for another story so I'm debating writing one alongside this but it will be a complete different kettle of fish , it would be a lot darker than this one but it's just and idea. Still clace tho!!**

 **Thank you everyone who has been patient and stuck with this even when I haven't as much recently I can do nothing but apologise and try and get back in the habit of frequent updates. I'm still thinking Wednesdays and Sundays( when I'm writing this it will be Sunday in 18 minutes so I'll update the story when I'm done). Thank you everyone who has reviewed I want your opinions on what should happen next because writers block is kinda happening to me right now which isn't fun.**

 **Also the music I've been inspired by recently is pretty much all of 5SOS's new album, Youngblood. The song valentine could Almost be from Jocelyns point of view when she was in love with him and if these walls could talk reminds me of pandemonium!!**

 **Anyways enough of my Drabble- I don't own any characters only this random story im writing !!**

Clary's pov

A mass of red frizz lay next to a tangle of black slick curls, Clary and Izzy. They had fallen asleep last night watching movies trying to get rid of Clary's heartache, it had worked for it was a distraction but it was only temporary and she was going to feel that consequence when she woke up.

A groan came from Clary's small body as the bright light from the window shone in and captured her line of vision. She sat up blinking and rubbing her eyes trying to get them to stop seeing tiny dots of light when she blinked. Her mind drifted back to last night when Jace had introduced her to his fiancé , she still felt sick to the stomach about it, her dizziness from the night before return just at the thought.

The pitter patter if tiny feel came from the hallway as a very alarmed max banged on the door. "IZZYYY!! C _LARYYY_!!" He shouted

Clary got up and tugged on the handle until the boy was let into the fushia bedroom filled with black and white ornate accessories. He stopped running eventually and started breathing really heavily, you could hear each inhale and exhale clearly. " Max, Max! Calm down, what's wrong?"Clary questioned with some degree of urgency

"It's...Ja..ja...ce."Max stuttered still out of breath

A groggy Isabelle sat up her black hair a mess and a line of drool forming from her mouth, she immediately shielded her eyes like Clary did , until she her attention was caught by Max.

"Max have you had another nightmare ?" She asked with a yawn

"No.. izzyyy its jace you know how he'd go out on a night and be back by morning, he's not returned." He said sounding panicked and worried to a distraught degree.

"We have to find him!! Max give us ten minutes then we can go for a drive to see if we can find him!"

They both rushed and put on basic outfits of hoodies and leggings, thier hair was brushed and scraped back into ponytails. While getting ready Isabelle explained the situation...

"Basically , whenever Jace gets stressed he will go out and drink even though he is underage. He'd usually turn back up by morning but today he hasn't. It mainly happened when his parents died but he always returned it must be bad this time. He usually hangs around the dark alleys of Soho , never looking for fights but they usually find him. The press have gone wild about it before but recently he had cleaned up his act and stopped drinking all together when he met you but now.."

"We need to find him Izzy, if the press know the band will be ruined! And Jace nothing can happen to him"

The two girls called Max and ran to Izzy's Mercedes, Clary sat in shotgun, Izzy in the drivers seat and the lanky boy sat eagerly in the middle seat of the back. They drove straight into Soho at full speed at rush hour, it took them a while but they soon arrived at the once vibrant alleys at night all colour drained from it in the morning sunlight. The normally damp streets where emptied of all water as people cleared up the shattered bottles from the night before. Isabelle drove them to all the usual spots until they eventually came to the emerald door of Jordan's apartment.

"Let's all go, I could use a talk with Jordan anyway." Izzy stated

The trio left the car and knocked on the door, they were greeted by a smartly dressed Jordan but Clary was more intrigued by the snoring coming from within the boys abode. "Hey what are you three doing here??" Jordan inquired.

"Is Jace here , please say yes, he never returned last night but we've been searching for him for hours!"

"You've hit the jackpot ,he's asleep ion the couch he needs to be waking up soon our manager wants to see us this morning."

At these words Clary ducked under Jordan's muscular arm and blindly followed the noise into the living room, she tried hard to go fast on her crutches. Jace laid on the sofa emmitng a golden glow, he was shirtless and she had a perfect view of his abs and defined chest. She just couldn't help herself when she hobbled up to him and encased his lips with hers, fireworks exploded in her heart as his eyes opened and started to return the kiss.

"Clary? Am I dreaming" she let her small arms encase him, she's completely forgot about his fiancé and all the drama she was just thrilled that he was safe. Clary's lips attacked his again but this time it was filled with a lot more passion and desire each one grabbing at each other trying to get closer. She ended up on top of him deepening the kiss, until they were interrupted by a boy screaming."JACE" he ran up to his idol as Clary moved of him, Max's face lit up when he saw him. His eyes were so bright and clearly showed just how much love he had for him, no matter what happened he followed him like a dog dies his master.

A few moments later Izzy walked him looking flustered but when she saw Jace she too looked relived not quite as happy as Maz but happy to see him.

"Clary , our manager wants you at the meeting with us to talk about the music video, I think he's gonna delay filming it."

"Ok , Izzy if you take Max home then Jordan takes me and Jace to this meeting ?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Jace got ready and soon they were out of the door and on thier way to the headquarters. For once although so much drama had gone on Clary felt alright but she knew it wouldn't last..

 **It's taken me 24hrs on and off to write this but it's a bit longer than the last. Thank you for reading pls review!!**

 **Retro geminii Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oof it's Monday so this is gonna get uploaded on Wednesday I'm going to try and get a few chapters written in advance so then I can definitely get it updated on the right days!**

 **Thanks for reading please review!!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare!!**

The small dainty girl sat in the back of the car her knees bouncing with nerves as they approached the large offices of morgenstien music. From what Clary had seen and heard from Jace and the tabloids he was a scary man and seeing him today was really worrying her. Her ankle was getting better but it would still be a few weeks until it had recovered, if this man wanted the video filming soon they would have to get another dancer as her replacement.

From the seat across the car Jaces hand stretched out and took her small one. "I can tell you are nervous, don't worry I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Jace but I'm still scared because he might make you get another dancer seen as I'm injured."

"Then I'll tell him to wait, we chose you and even if that does mean waiting ,I'll wait for you."

"Jace when this is done can we please talk about us, I want this but.."

"Babe I need to sort out my head, I want to be with you but I need to sort it out with Aline."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I really liked you and I thought we had a shot , you made me forget about Aline I wanted to be with you so badly. When we kissed I went to heaven and I never wanted to return back to earth. Clary I love you."

At this she had no words, yet she felt the same way. If she couldn't tell him she felt she could show him. Clary leant over the middle seat separating them and pressed her lips to his , it wasn't desperate or rushed, it communicated the feelings they were both feeling. It was slow and passionate and definitely didn't lack compassion like the sloppy kisses from Aline.

The car came to a halt, they had got there. Jordan laughed from the front of the car "you two got a bit carried away there, I won't tell anyone don't worry."

Both Clary and Jace let out a noise between a nervous laugh and a pant both breathless from thier activity before. "Sorry about that." They both said at the same time.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone but we need to get in there because it started 5 minutes ago!"

With that the trio exited the car and tried to get into the building as fast as clary's ankle allowed them to. Both boys supported her weight to try and make it easier, they arrived at the pristine glass doors to the sky scraper professional building. They pushed through the doors making handprints smear onto the clean surface, once they got inside the squeaky voice of Aline came from the opposite side of the desk.

"JACEYYY, what are you doing with a ginger slut ,she's just using you!"

"That's it! I'm fed up of you insulting Clary when she has done nothing to you! If that's how your going to be this is over. FINISHED! Do you get me. We are done Aline" Jace shouted

"We are here for our meeting." Jordan finished Carnot to the angry looking Aline

"Go through."

Jace looked tense every muscle was uptight, Clary did her best to soothe him , gently rubbing her hand along him arms as they walked down the white corridors to the meeting room. Finally they arrived at a dark oak door of his office , a silver plaque marked out "Stephen- manager to the stars". Clary's stomach was doing summersaults , Jordan's fist knocked on the door and a muffled voice from inside invited them in.

At the back of the room was a large picture window looking out over the city, in front of this was a large desk with a computer and many stray pieces of paper all relating to different artists and bands. At the desk a middle aged man was perched upon a large black leather chair , he had graying blonde hair and his pale skin was beginning to become creased.

Around this desk sat the other three members of the band. Alec sat slumped in his chair with his tight jeans and oversized jumper, the bagginess shrouded his lean figure, next to him was Raphael, he looked slightly Spanish but was always dressed in leather. Finally there was Sebastian, he had thinning black hair and never dressed much better than casual. They all looked bored and fed up of waiting.

Jace and Jordan said thier greeting and then sat down finally Clary introduced herself for the stern looking man. She then took her seat next to Jace at the end, his body heat radiated off into her. It gave her a strange sense of comfort.

"So I've gathered you here today on the basis of music videos and a few concerts. The music video was meant to be filmed a few weeks ago but with clary's ankle that got delayed but we need to film it soon because the public are desperate to see one. And a few managers of venues have asked for you to perform there , I have picked the biggest but I'll send you the information later. Finally covers! A few of your fans have requested covers of songs and I think this could be the perfect opportunity to broaden our fan base and if we got the right songs it would sound amazing."

"I'm liking the sound of this boss!" Raphael stated , everyone else nodded in agreement

"To make this work however, we need only good publicity, no bad media. I'm looking at you Jace. You need to prove to the public you aren't a player who hangs around in bars, they don't like that."

"I'm trying but the girl I'm hanging around with is a good influence." Jace gave a smirk to Clary as her cheeks turned a shade of cherry red.

"Actually can I speak to you when everyone isgone about something like that."

"Alright but that makes me nervous."

"Anyways, I'll send out an email to everyone with all the information and details on the stuff we've discussed today. Remember to carry on rehearsing , Clary one time you try joining in, maybe one day you could be on one of the records."

"Thank you but I will have to think about it."

Everyone said thier farewells and walked out "I'll meet you outside Clary then Alec will take us home."

Jace sat in the leather chair anxiously waiting for what his manager had to say to him.

"I don't mean to hurt you jace, but I think you should marry Aline."

"That's not happening I'm sorry." After he'd finished his sentence he got up turned on his heel and strutted out slamming the door behind him.

 **Thanks for reading please review!! I was going to wait until Wednesday but I can't**

 **Retro geminii Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jocelyn will be making her first appearance in this chapter and i don't know what to make of her yet**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters only messing with them in this random story.**

Jace practically strutted our of the room after slamming the door. Clary and Alec waiting in the corridor happily talking about Magnus and his unique fashion taste. Upon seeing Jace her eyes lit up so happy to see him he grabbed her hand and started to lead her out, not going too fast because of Clarys ankle. Alec silently followed behind. As they walked past Alines desk she looked as if she had wanted to say something but her pink coated mouth couldn't form any words.

"Cat got your tounge ??" Clary sniggered , she thought that Aline deserved that for calling her a slut. Jace dropped her hand and for a moment are heart sunk only to be pulled closer when he put his arm around her. Once they got out of the glass doors Jace said "She has got to be the craziest Ex so far, legit she stalked me."

"Yep she sounds scary!"Clary replied

A few hours later 

The white ford Capri (1985) pulled up outside of Clary's apartment , the rumble of the vintage engine shut off and they were left sat in silence. A red haired beautiful woman appeared in one of the windows on the second floor, the black frames captured her beauty. She looked like Clary but older with more woman like features.

"I don't want for you to go home just yet. I've got used to your company." Jace said sympathetically

"Well you'll have to get un-used to it."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too jace."She replied the edge of her voice had a hint of sternness to it. This confused him. What had he done to upset her?

"I'll carry your bags in."

"Thanks babe" she replied. Pet names?? Jace thought that it was a bit to early in the relationship for that.

After getting her bags from the boot he followed her up the stone steps to her sapphire glossy front door. She tugged on the lace of her converse and got her house key then unlocked the door. They wandered through the corridor furnished with burgundy carpet and light splintered door. At the end there was an elevator which looked like it had been transported from 1920, it had gold plating inside , marble floors and black guards instead of doors.

They rode up the elevator onto the second floor, again there was old burgandy carpet but not all the doors here were splintered and a light oak wood, at the end of the corridor before the window there was a door paint splattered in many different colours, vibrant colours. Jace knew instantly which one was Clarys straight away. When the pair got to the door a middle aged women answered the door, she was scarcely clothed in a shirt tight dress with large heels. Her cherry red hair was flowing down her back in ringlets of curls and her face was plastered with lots of makeup.

"Hi Clary, welcome back, who's this handsome one?"

"Mom, this is Jace and you aren't going to try and get with him like last time!"

"I'll do whatever I like young lady."

"Not when it comes to Jace, follow me." She instructed motioning to Jace. You could see the fear in his golden orbs as he slid past her, his back pressed against the wall.

His chest was rising and falling in a fast rhythm and his heart was pounding fast , pumping scared adrenaline around his veins. He followed Clary to her bedroom and was rather surprised by what was inside. Every single wall and spare space was filled with sketches, of every single thing, some realistic eyes, posing bodies random people. A big Muriel was painted on the back wall, it was a copy of davinciis stary night, every detail was presise and looked exactly the same to the original appart from the signature.

Many plants and flowers created a botanical garden upon her window ledge and a few plants where hung from the ceiling , their long emerald leaves tumbling down. Behind her bed there was a collection of Polaroid's hung up, non of them had people in just scenery. Her room was so relaxing and the colours she used made it look so bright and airy. A small double bed sat in the middle of the two windows( the typical London townhouse windows, black rectangles with a line running in the middle and three horizontally crossing it), long beams of sunlight shone in , making the wooden floors shine.

In one corner was a dark oak desk, it was filled with paints and pencils of every colour, a scattering of new sketches where placed upon the desk. Only one caught Jaces eye above all of the others, it was a detailed of sketch of himself, he was shirtless and had feathered wings behind him with fire blazing all around him. She had only begun to add colour but he was already mesmerised.

"You did this ?" He questioned a look of wonder filling his eyes, his arm was extended and pointing to the drawing of him.

"Yes, it was after I just met you , I wanted to do some art relating to the fallen angels, ya know like Satan"

"Are you calling me Satan?"he joked

"Yep" she said popping the p

With that he launched himself onto Clary being careful of her ankle and pushed her into her bed. He let his hands find her sides and tickled her until she was screaming for him to stop. Her cute laugh lit up the room and really made jace smile.

"Am I Satan?" He asked once again , his fingertips just lightly brushing his sides.

"After that yes." Her breathing was heavy.

He looked down at her, she was in his mind so beautiful even if nobody else thought it. The freckles that looked like orange paint had been splattered onto her nose and cheeks, her emarald eyes that shone whenever she talked about something she was passionate about, her porcelain skin that made her look like doll and finally her fire, she radiates heat and passion wherever she is.

Jace couldn't help himself but he lowered his lips onto hers then magic happened. Sparks of chemistry erupted from them , her tender lips begging for more. He couldn't help it he just had to give in and slowly it turned into a very passionate makeout session, each of their tongues battling for dominance. Each of their breathing becoming shallow and slowly they both collapsed so they were laying side by side upon clary's bed. She let her exhaustion over take her as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 **Ok I'm so sorry about this , my phone broke and I didn't have any other way to upload it. I'm going to try to get back on updating , I'm going back to school soon though so it might only be once a week updates. I'm sincerely apologising for the long time between updates. Please review!!**

 **Retro Geminii -Margo Xx**


End file.
